Yesterday-Souvenirs
by ale-panda19
Summary: Perspectivas distintas después de la partida de un ser amado. -KuroTsuki. -Sort of songfics. -Intento de Angst.


**Notas del fic:**

No me odien por esto! pero necesitaba hacerlo! /  
>Antes de leer el fic, por favor tómense el tiempo para escuchar esta canción "Yesterday - Switchfoot" watch?v=pnmEkjiiqTo en realidad <span><strong>ES NECESARIO<strong> (ok, demasiado énfasis) que la escuchen antes (los subs del video apestan, pero se entiende).

Tenía esta idea desde hace tiempo también, y es mi segundo KuroTsuki... No tengo mucho más que decir, solo espero que lo disfruten (?).. okno

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

Dolor.

Ese era el único sentimiento que le causaba ver aquellas flores blancas en las manos de cada una de las personas que pasaban por su lado. Sin embargo no podía evitar no mirarlas pues eran lo único que diferían del paisaje a su alrededor.

A lo lejos una procesión de automóviles negros alineándose uno tras otro. Y a su alrededor, tanto a diestra como siniestra personas vestidas del mismo color, incluyéndose al él mismo. ¿Por qué todos debían de vestir así? ¿Por qué todos llevaban ese color que tanto le recordaba a él? cuando lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era recordar que él ya no estaba a su lado.

Decidió apartarse de la multitud. Por más normal que fuese, no quería que los demás viesen su debilidad, y en esos momentos Tsukishima se sentía el ser más vulnerable de ese mundo. Caminó apresuradamente, casi corriendo, en dirección apuesta del lugar en el que en ese momento estaban enterrando el cuerpo de su amante. Siguió, hasta no poder divisar al tumulto de personas de negro aglomeradas alrededor del féretro de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo.

El pecho le dolía demasiado. Había comenzado a dolerle desde el momento en que lo habían llamado a la oficina de profesores hacía un par de días para comunicarle algo de suma importancia. Desde ese momento había comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento. Y hubiese deseado en ese instante que sus corazonadas no fueran tan acertadas.

No recordaba muchos de les detalles de lo que había acontecido durante el resto de ese día. Solo recordaba que su madre lo estaba esperando en la oficina de maestros, diciéndole que debían ir urgentemente a Tokyo. Fue ahí cuando el dolor en su pecho comenzó a crecer.

Su madre se negó rotundamente a contarle qué demonios era lo que ocurría. Discutieron más de la mitad del camino hasta la capital. Y no fue hasta que Kei se hubo callado y comenzado a morder las uñas en muestra de verdadera preocupación que su madre se decidió a hablar.

Ya le parecía extraño que Kuroo no le hubiese vuelto a devolver el mensaje. Usualmente era él quien comenzaba el 99,9% de las conversaciones. Y el hecho de que el pelinegro no hubiese contestado a su "Ahora estoy en clase, no molestes" con un "Soy tu novio, deberías prestarme más atención" ya le había parecido lo suficientemente preocupante.

Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Y su madre tuvo que hacer un stop para dejar que el rubio baje a vomitar lo poco que había comido en ese día, al momento de enterarse qué exactamente había sucedido.

Un accidente. Un jodido y trágico "ACCIDENTE". ¿Cómo un accidente puede quitarte a la razón de tu existir? No. No fue el accidente. Fue la persona que lo ocasionó.

Presionó a su madre con mil y un preguntas durante el resto del trayecto. Durante esos momentos lo único que sabían es que el pelinegro estaba en estado crítico en emergencias debido a un accidente de tránsito en el que varías personas se vieron involucradas.

Llegados al hospital los padres del mayor los recibieron con lágrimas en los ojos. La madre de Kuroo lo envolvió en abrazo le que supo amargo. Como si supiese de antemano que las cosas no terminarían bien.

Al poco tiempo un médico pidió hablar con los padres del ex capitán del Nekoma. Sin embargo ellos insistieron en que Kei y su madre también debían oír acerca de la situación actual de su hijo. A pesar de lo mucho que el menor quiso mantener la calma mientras oía al galeno hablar del peligro en que aún se encontraba su novio, no pudo más que sostenerse del cuerpo de su madre para no perder el equilibrio, tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire. Deseando que todo aquello fuera un sueño.

Pasaron el resto del día allí. Sin ninguna noticia por parte del personal del hospital. Para la mañana siguiente, para alivio del más joven avisaron que podían pasar a ver al pelinegro. Como era de esperarse, sus padres entraron primero, tardando más de lo que a Tsukishima le hubiese gustado. Para cuando finalmente llegó su turno las cutículas de los dedos de sus manos estaban heridas en su totalidad.

Si Tsukishima Kei no era del tipo de personas que solían demostrar sus emociones, toda aquella situación había hecho que todos sus estándares se vean reducidos a la nada absoluta. Una vez que tuvo al cuerpo de su novio frente a él, cubierto de cables, vendajes, heridas, y un aparato que lo ayudaba a seguir respirando, todo a su alrededor se derrumbó. Muy poco le importó que su madre estuviera detrás suyo, observando su lado más débil y oculto.

No se separó de la cama del mayor, arrodillado junto a él, con la cabeza hundida en las mantas, evitando hacer demasiado ruido con sus lamentos. Finalmente tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza cuando el tiempo prudente de visita hubo terminado.

No lo quería dejar.

Muy en el fondo de sí sabía que era la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Y así fue. Dos días después Kuroo tuvo una recaída. Un coagulo de sangre que lo llevó a una trágica muerte cerebral.

¿Por qué? Esa era la única pregunta que ser repetía una y otra vez. La única pregunta que sabía no tendría respuesta. Después de todo los que se van no pueden volver. Nunca más. Lo había dejado solo.

Sin embargo, ¿no estaba peor en esa situación? ¿No sufría más así de ese modo? ¿Acaso ahora no era libre?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron, y como supuso el dolor no menguaba. Todo lo contrario, cada día era peor que el otro. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir así.

Dejó de asistir a las prácticas de volleyball. Otra cosa que le hacía recordar infinitamente a él. Y si en algún momento planeó mantener en secreto la relación que llevaba con el muchacho, después de aquel trágico día cada uno de los miembros se acercó a darle el pésame por su pérdida. Todos lo sabían, sabían que a Tsukishima le dolía más que a nadie. Y si dejar el club le hacía sentirse mejor, pues nadie lo forzaría a quedarse.

El mismo día que cedió su capitanía a uno de los chicos de segundo, sabiendo que él sabría administrar mejor al equipo de lo que él lo haría en sus actuales condiciones, soñó con él.

Ambos estaban en la habitación del moreno, recostados en su cama, abrazados como una de las tantas noches de invierno que pasaron juntos. El mayor lo abrazaba contra su pecho, protector, como siempre lo había sido y susurraba palabras de amor contra su oído.

-Te extraño- confesó el rubio en un hilo de voz, pegándose más aún al cuerpo cálido de su amante. Sabía que no era real, pero aun así eso no evitaba que se sintiese increíblemente bien.

-Yo también.- contestó en el mismo tono bajo junto a su oído mientras depositaba un suave beso contra su sien – Pero sabes que no puedes continuar así Kei. Ha pasado más de un mes, sé que no es suficiente, pero debes seguir adelante.

-¿Cómo seguir adelante sin ti?- cuestionó con voz rota, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos de forma involuntaria. Por más alucinación que fuese, no quería que Kuroo lo viese llorar.

-Sabes que aunque yo ya no esté, tú sigues estando aquí. Y mientras estés en este mundo, tienes que vivirlo. – la voz suave del pelinegro se sentía como chocolate caliente para el alma.

-Lo sé- contestó sin saber que más decir. Aspirando fuertemente el aroma que el espectro de su amante emanaba, exactamente igual que el del verdadero Kuroo.

-Discúlpame por no haberme despedido apropiadamente antes. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y que te amaré siempre. Y quiero que vivas, por los dos. Hasta que llegue el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar.- Kei podía percibir el dolor en la voz del pelinegro, a pesar de lo mucho que intentase ocultarlo. Kuroo siempre había sido de ese tipo, él era el fuerte en la relación, pero a diferencia de él no lo hacía por aparentar ser fuerte ante los demás, sino para darle a él la fortaleza necesaria para sobrepasar cualquier dificultad que se aproximase.

-No te disculpes. No fue tu culpa. – las palabras sonaron amargas saliendo de su garganta. Pero luego continuo, con voz dulce, una que casi nunca había usado con nadie- Lo haré, espero volver a verte pronto.- besó el cuello cálido del más bajo, alzando la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Solo prométeme no hacer ninguna locura- pidió el mayor con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

Tsukishima dudó antes de contestar.

-Te lo prometo- respondió antes de acercarse y depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de su amante.

Cuando despertó esa mañana sintió la humedad del llanto sobre su almohada y una jaqueca que lo atormentó por el resto del día, asimismo como las escenas tan vividas de un sueño del cual preferiría no haber despertado nunca.

Al cabo de una semana de aquello, y con más dudas que nunca, recurrió a aquella única persona que sabía que estaría para él en una situación así, a pesar de lo ausente que se había encontrado en ese tiempo.

Ese mismo viernes por la noche tocó dos veces al timbre de la residencia de los Yamaguchi antes de que el chico con pecas lo recibiera con la cara hecha un poema. Vaciló entre dejarlo pasar o preguntarle en qué podía ayudarlo en la entrada. Pues desde la muerte de Kuroo no había cruzado más palabra que un insignificante pésame y el saludo de las mañanas.

Sin embargo aquella mirada que el más alto le dedico lo hizo flaquear, invitándolo a pasar, dirigiéndose ambos directamente a la habitación del castaño.

Tadashi tomó asiento al borde de su cama, palmeando suavemente el espacio a su lado derecho, invitando al rubio a que se sentase a su lado. Sabía que Tsukishima se sentía mal, y era el momento de ser un amigo útil y reconfortarlo cuanto necesitara.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el castaño con voz suave, temiendo haber interrumpido equivocadamente aquel silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Tsukishima lo miró a los ojos, y Yamaguchi se dio cuenta que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para lo que estaba por decir.

-Soñé con él.- soltó por fin, como si se liberara de un gran peso de los hombros al confesar aquello.

El más bajo lo miró por un momento, dudando de si debía de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, resignándose a recibir un reclamo de Tsukishima si fuese necesario, por lo que sin más que meditar, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio, acobijándolo en un abrazo fraternal, acariciando el suave cabello de la nuca del más alto, mientras su cabeza reposaba en su hombro. Sin mirarlo al rostro era más fácil hablar con el de ojos miel.

-¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó en un susurro, sin parar de pasear las yemas de sus dedos sobre los rizos del más alto.

-Que estaba a mi lado y decía que me amaba.- la voz del menor apenas llegaba a ser audible, y el castaño percibía todo el dolor de su querido amigo a través de ellas. Y si Tsukishima había ido todo el camino de su casa a la suya solo para hablar con él de eso, era más que seguro que el más alto estaba en su límite. Así que sin tener una idea demasiado clara de cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras, estrechó aún más el cuerpo del mayor contra él, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle:

-Y aún te ama. A pesar de que quizás ya no lo veas, siempre estará contigo, en cada uno de los recuerdos que guardas en tu corazón. Por más de que no esté a tu lado físicamente, enfócate y piensa en todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. A él no le hubiera gustado verte así, y lo sabes.- cada una de las frases que salían con voz suave, casi paternal de la boca del castaño, contenían toda la empatía que sentía por la pérdida de su amigo, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo de hacer sentir al más alto por lo menos un poco mejor.

El silencio volvió a hacer presencia, al tiempo que el hombro del castaño iba siendo humedecido lentamente por las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar de los ojos del más alto. Era la primera vez que había visto, en realidad sentido, a Tsukki llorar. Para él Tsukishima siempre había sido un témpano de hielo, al menos el 80% del tiempo en que mostraba absoluto desinterés por todo, pero a pesar de su actitud no tan agradable, él lo aceptaba como amigo. Sin embargo aquello era algo con lo que nunca había lidiado, y no solo era difícil, sino infinitamente doloroso ver a alguien a quien conoces de tanto tiempo y aprecias tanto sufrir de esa manera, y saber que no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Por ello Yamaguchi intentaría hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que Kei se sintiera mejor, muy en el fondo sabía que Kuroo se lo habría encargado de ser así.

-Lo extraño- soltó después de largo rato, soltándose del agarre del más bajo, frotándose los ojos rojos bajo los vidrios de unos lentes completamente empapados y empañados.

-Y yo a ti. En realidad, todos te extrañamos Tsukki. Sé que es difícil, pero tú aún estás aquí. Así que solo déjalo ir y vive. No pido que lo olvides, solo que sigas adelante.- era una pocas las veces en que Tadashi no vacilaba al hablar, en que la seguridad estaba plasmada en sus palabras, en su voz serena y comprensiva.

Los ojos miel se encontraron con los cafés del más bajo, dando un leve asentamiento con la cabeza el rubio volvió a levantarse, acomodando sus lentes, dirigiéndose a la puerta a la par que pronunciaba con voz rasposa y baja "Gracias. Sigo sin saber cuándo te convertiste en alguien tan genial."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El otoño estaba empezando cuando volvió a pisar después de casi un mes el gimnasio de nueva cuenta. Se estremeció ante los estruendosos gritos de los chicos de primer año gritando "¡Capitán!" nada más verlo.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta donde se encontraban reunidos los miembros de tercer año, para variar Hinata y Kageyama discutían como perro y gato, mientras Yamaguchi intentaba calmarlos. Los tres se detuvieron al verlo llegar, el combo raro lo miró con sorpresa, en cambio Tadashi le obsequió una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Es bueno verte por aquí- comentó mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Solo vine a ver qué tal iba el club- contestó, desviando la mirada mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Se te echa de menos.

-¿Cómo has estado Tsukishima?- preguntó un alegre Hinata, acercándose hasta quedar junto al castaño.

-Hinata idiota. No debes preguntar esas cosas- lo reprendió Kageyama, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Hasta él era lo suficientemente sensato para saber que no era algo que se debía preguntar a alguien que había sufrido una perdida como la del rubio.

-Mejor.- respondió, dejando un tanto sorprendidos a ambos chicos.

No mentía. Estaba mejor. Eso no quería decir que el sentimiento se haya ido. Aún dolía, demasiado. El vacío seguía allí, y lo seguiría estando por siempre. Seguiría llorando cada noche al darse cuenta que no podría sentir el calor de su piel, la suavidad de sus manos, el profundo tono de su voz cuando le susurraba palabras al oído; sin embargo dedicaría cada una de esas lágrimas él, cada una como una canción de amor. Pero así como le habían dicho Tadashi y el Tetsurou de sus sueños, debía seguir adelante. La vida aún continuaba para él, y por el amor que le tenía al pelinegro seguiría, hasta el día en que finalmente pudieran volver a encontrarse. Volver a estar juntos, y estrechar el cálido cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos.

Y hasta que ese día llegase, no se detendría, lucharía…

Viviría.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Qué les pareció? esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

Aprovecho para aclarar que el siguiente capitulo NO será una continuación ni nada parecido, si no que lo mismo pero al revés (espero que eso sea suficiente explicación), y tampoco se cuando estará el proximo, pero intentaré no demorarme demasiado, será basado en la canción Souvenirs, también de Switchfoot.

Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto gente.

Hasta luego :*


End file.
